


来日方长

by Alasinnutshell



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell
Summary: 林谷爱情故事。
Relationships: Celeborn/Galadriel | Artanis, Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel, Elrond Peredhel & Elwing, Elrond Peredhel & Ereinion Gil-galad, Elrond Peredhel & Gandalf | Mithrandir, Elrond Peredhel & Glorfindel, Elrond Peredhel & Glóin, Elrond Peredhel & Thranduil
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 编号没错。

6  
“你还能看得懂这些矮人文字，对吧？”甘道夫多问了一句。  
埃尔隆德看他一眼，转过身对着一柱月光仔细端详起手里的地图。戏剧性的停顿后，他说：“月光文字。”  
“哦，当然。我怎么没想到。”  
以索林为首的矮人们并不信任地低语着，他们断断续续的声音像湿气一样浮在四周的地面上。他没有费心去听，地图上标明的孤山已经证明了他的猜测，他也知道，只要他不开口问，米斯兰达绝对不会主动告诉他真相。  
哪怕在这样的月光下，一切都是如此显而易见。

1  
埃尔隆德活了两千多年，永远觉得时间不够。来不及记住父母，来不及享受童年，来不及好好告别，来不及看书、练剑、处理公务，来不及率军解围，来不及从曼督斯神殿门口拉回那些他本应该拉回的人。当他选择永恒的命运时，他本以为自己可以得到解脱。  
“……埃尔隆德，你看起来很焦虑。”吉尔-加拉德突然中断了与凯勒博恩的谈话，转过脸对他说。  
埃尔隆德摇摇头，但对方显然并不打算征求他的意见：“去休息一下，看看书，走一走，这个季节里的伊姆拉缀斯每天都有新的植物会开花，你注意到了吗？”  
他知道这话的意思，于是从房间里告退。关上门的时候，他确信自己听到了“戒指”这个词。然而屋里的两人直到他离开很久以后，才聊到了这个话题。

埃尔隆德从图书馆里走出来的时候天色还不晚。他打算走到附近的花园，找个地方看看书，顺便体会一下这个生机盎然的季节作为休息，严格遵循吉尔-加拉德给他的命令。  
如果没有半路遇到格洛芬德尔的话。  
“《辛达语生僻用法、失传语讳及演变：多瑞亚林卷》。”高大的金发精灵努力装出干巴巴的语调读了一遍他手里那本书的题目，“你知道这样很无趣吧？”  
埃尔隆德挑了挑眉，“我觉得它的部分论述方法还是很引人入胜的。”  
“我是说你。”格洛芬德尔飞快地说，“对了，刚才加拉德瑞尔他们到了都不见你，还以为有什么大事，我就帮你找理由敷衍过去了，说你忙着研究战甲改良。”  
他对上对方躲闪的眼神：“具体是……”  
“‘女性精灵战甲如何在轻便和防御中取得平衡’。”格洛芬德尔看着天上，“不过他们根本也没在意，见了面就抱上了，不出意外的话，可能现在还抱着呢。”埃尔隆德刚松了口气，准备往花园走，就听到他又补了一句，“但是吾王说对你的研究很感兴趣，要你在晚餐前报告研究成果。”不等埃尔隆德反应过来，他又接着说，“你看，这可比你看语言学有趣多了，图纸和书都给你找来了，这书我帮你还了，我相信你。”他把手按在胸口，然后突然指着路边的一棵草，煞有介事地问他，“你知道这种草开的花吃起来是甜的吗？”  
埃尔隆德很想跟他打一架。

对于一个既不擅长战甲制图，也不熟悉女性身体的中年男精来说，眼下这简直是个不可能完成的任务。  
他又换了一张纸，依然无从下笔。埃尔隆德只好把注意力转移到周围的花花草草上，期待获得传说中不经意的灵感。可是什么也没有。除了平常的春夏之交的平常景色。  
就在这时，他听到一阵微弱的哼唱声，就从树上边传来，他抬头，隔着背后粗糙的树干看到一个坐在树枝上的精灵，白裙银发，在深浅不一的树叶间就像一颗星星似的发着光，她手里捧着一本书，书名被遮住了，但显然唱的就是书里的歌。埃尔隆德很惶恐，自始至终他都没有意识到另一个人的存在，甚至还相当享受自己这段独处的时光，这简直是闻所未闻。  
树上的人也发现了他，立刻止住了歌声。两个人都怔忡了一下，埃尔隆德眼神的焦点聚集到了她身边树枝上正在缓缓盛开的小花上。他忽然产生了一种岁月悠长时光充足的错觉，这一刻他听到他身边的树干和脚边的新草在嗖嗖地生长着，闻到云气舒展裹挟的微风吹开了花瓣散发出微弱的香味，看到流淌的银色光芒从叶面滴落到地上，渗进他的眼里。他心平气和地等着这个瞬间的终结。  
“嗯，您好……”树上那位谨慎地斟酌着用词，“请问，您是在看我吗？”她边说边用手收紧了下裙摆，另一只手掂了掂书的重量，随时准备砸向错误答案。  
埃尔隆德顺着她没有说完的话，目光尴尬地落在自己画了一半的异性身体上。

1（续）  
“请问您手里的书是《第一纪矮人文学史略》吗？”  
“是的，里面的故事和歌曲样稿很有趣，对各种矮人文字的研究也很深入。埃尔隆德是我相当敬佩的一位学者。”  
“不才正是在下。”  
“……”  
“请问您刚才唱的歌曲是书里的吗？”  
“是的，第433页，第二段第一首。”  
“原来是这么唱的。”  
“……”  
“其实很少有人会看这本书，你知道，我写完之后先送了几份给别人看，有人直接回信告诉我这本书从头到尾没有写作的必要。”  
“确实，我父亲也觉得矮人的文学充满了‘背叛和血腥，不值一提’。”  
“也许该请您允许我将您父亲介绍给凯勒博恩大人。”  
“……”  
“还没有请问您的名字？”  
“……凯勒布里安，凯勒博恩和加拉德瑞尔之女，刚刚跟随母亲抵达这里。”  
“啊哈。”埃尔隆德艰难地移开视线，指着路边的一棵草说，“你知道这种草开的花吃起来是甜的吗？”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2  
埃尔隆德没想到开拔前还能再见到她。他们在罗斯洛立安停留不过数日，只为了等待阿姆狄尔整顿军队加入远征，两人见面的次数更是寥寥无几。从这里再向前，形势会更加恶劣，凯勒博恩无疑会继续跟随他们，而加拉德瑞尔已经决定和女儿一起留在这里。  
他想她可能是来跟父亲告别的。他眨眨眼，知道只要改变一下路线，就能预见到几步之后两人擦肩而过时互相致意的短暂场面，他提醒自己一定要用心记住她的神情和声音。于是他这么做了。  
“传令官大人，会议结束了？”  
他点点头，“明天继续。”他伸出手，“我是否有幸送您回去？”  
凯勒布里安笑着绕开他的手，但默许了他的请求，“埃尔隆德大人，几年不见，您还真是越来越疏远了。”  
他们认识一千多年，也许今后再难见面。

说是送人回家，两个人不知道为什么就坐在泰伦上看起了星星。当然起因是埃尔隆德突然没头没脑地提起了美尼尔玛卡*，凯勒布里安很快从埃雅仁迪尔的轨迹附近找到了它，随后埃尔隆德向对方讲述起“父亲是一颗星星是一种怎样的体验”。他们曾经谈论过天气、饮食和季节，谈论过相似的辗转各地的童年经历，也谈论过语言学和历史学的理论基础，但很少涉及这样的隐私。  
“……所以也许，我父亲并非不想当个好父亲，只是在责任与情感里选择了前者，因为除了埃尔洛斯和我以外，阿尔达还有无数的双亲和子女，还有无数的生灵和希望，他离开我们，是为了创造一个更好的世界。”埃尔隆德最后这样总结道。  
凯勒布里安盯着埃雅仁迪尔缓慢地划过天穹，没有看他：“你以后应该会是个好父亲。”  
“不，我……”埃尔隆德苦涩地想，我应该成不了任何人的父亲——如果可以，我绝对不会成为离开孩子的父亲，或者离开爱人的丈夫。绝对不会。“我可不敢保证，但凯勒博恩大人在我看来倒是个模范父亲。”  
她沉默了一下，月光从稀薄的云层后面漏出来，整个罗瑞安森林泛起一片安详的白光，“嗯，也许吧。除了他每次听到我提起矮人就皱眉以外，有时候我只是说起卡扎督姆的那些都灵矮人，您也知道，他们大多数非常友好，可他就会说：‘不要跟他们走得太近，小银冠，你永远也不能相信一个矮人。’”  
埃尔隆德无声地笑了，他看向身边的姑娘，凯勒布里安发亮的眼睛又转了回去，侧脸的线条因为笑容和月光更加柔和，她的背后有漫天的群星，埃尔隆德很希望这一刻能够慢些过去，在记忆里停留得久一点，再久一点。  
“我在卡扎督姆的朋友听说我对他们的文学很感兴趣，说下次经过时会送我一本很难找到的诗集，整本书是用色斯文和月光文字两种文字写的，各自是一首完整的长诗，可是又相互形成双互文体，非常罕见。您知道月光文字吧？”  
“知道，但很少见到。”他说。  
“那么等您回来，我想我可以借给您看看。”凯勒布里安执意保持着现在的角度，避开埃尔隆德的目光，“还有——能不能请您别盯着我看了？”  
“抱歉。”他急忙转过头道歉。  
他们又在静默中看了一会星星，似乎都在等待对方先说什么。最后还是凯勒布里安站起身来，在转凉的秋日晚风里轻声道：“我父亲在叫我了。愿群星照亮归途，愿你们平安归来。”  
埃尔隆德愣了愣：“我相信凯勒博恩大人一定能顺利归来，我也会尽力协助。”  
他低下头，装作没有看到她失望的眼神和欲言又止的神情，行礼时，放在胸口的手在心脏的剧烈跳动下微微发颤，内衣暗袋里一枚冰凉的蓝宝石圆环贴紧了他的皮肤。

（美尼尔玛卡*：猎户座。）

6（续）  
埃尔隆德转动着手里的维雅，从一排排书架间穿过，终于停在一堆书稿前，弯腰翻找起来。很快，他找到了他想要的，一叠手掌厚度年代久远的残破羊皮纸，原本该是书脊的地方已经被岁月和蛀虫啃食一空，早就散落得不成样子，纸上是墨迹褪色的古色斯文，行距比普通文本所需的宽很多。  
埃尔隆德把纸举到眼前，看到空白处转瞬即逝地闪过微光，确信自己找对了。因为月相有别，现在还不能读出上面的月光文字。他又在书稿下面翻了翻，这次却失望地皱起了眉。他回到桌边，把有色斯文的羊皮纸压平，数了数页数，然后摇摇头，视线在书架之间来回游移。

林迪尔找到他的时候，他还在到处乱翻，四下都是摊开的书籍和散落的纸张，拉开一半的卷轴和折起角的地图。  
“大人，需要帮忙吗？”  
埃尔隆德立刻从杂物里直起身子，连声道：“不不不你别动，什么都别动。”  
林迪尔缩回门边，显得有些无措。  
“我在……找资料，”他说，“有事吗？”  
“我可以把埃瑞斯托找来，如果您需要的话。”  
“别去打扰他，我很快就好。”埃尔隆德又翻开一本夹着不少笔记和图纸的旧书，迅速扫了一遍就放到一边，抽空抬头看了一眼林迪尔，“关于索林·橡木盾他们？”  
“是的，大人。”  
“如果不是十万火急就明天再讨论，我现在……”他找到了几张看起来跟桌上那叠很像的纸，“有点忙。”他欢欣而抱歉地笑了笑。  
林迪尔识趣地退了出去。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3  
埃尔隆德用软布来回擦着沾血的剑身。今天遇到的还只是作为斥候的小股兵力，可是不管是半兽人的阵列、体力还是装备，都比他们先前了解和预估有了巨大提升，更不用说半兽人以外的新品种，他对于巨型蜘蛛的传言也有所耳闻。  
清冷的空气混合着脏血的味道，让埃尔隆德在机械的动作中有些出神。  
“你知道你每次露出这副表情的时候我就知道你在想什么吗？”  
埃尔隆德回过神，对上一脸玩味笑容的格洛芬德尔，“多谢你这么善解人意，但是不管你想的是什么，那都是错的。”  
格洛芬德尔爽朗地笑了：“你要知道，你爸爸当年跟你说过一模一样的话。”  
埃尔隆德没理他，把剑插回剑鞘，起身卷起帐门，示意金发精灵一起离开。  
“挺机灵，知道我就是来传个话。”金花领主眯起眼睛，“本来没叫我来，我这次是主动请缨，”他故意磨磨蹭蹭地边走边说，“就想跟你多说两句，知道你打仗狠惯了，次次都是照死了向前冲，可这次不能硬来，是持久战。”他不顾埃尔隆德抿起的嘴角，自顾自加快了语速，“其实正常来说你一刀能砍到的距离之内都是你的安全距离，普通人近不了身，可是这里的地势和气候对我们来说都是不利条件，很可能被埋伏，速战速决一击致命都太鲁莽了。况且，”他顿了顿，“万一，”他又换了个词，“倒霉的话，虽然我是无所谓，但你爸妈可能不想这么早见你。”格洛芬德尔说完，从他手下穿过帐门。

欧洛斐尔对埃尔隆德提出的作战计划显然有些不满，尤其是当他提出与洛林军队分开的进攻方案被对方指为“冒进”之后更是如此。  
明明是出了名的打起仗来不要命，竟然弄了个这么保守的诱敌出城深入计划，尽管欧洛斐尔表面上没有再说什么，心里还是有些想法，于是他看了看地图，主动提问：“这个计划就是说，得靠中间这一小队人马当诱饵，把这些零散的队伍引到包围圈里，而且为了避免他们呼叫援军，这一小队几乎等于送到他们嘴里。谁敢救？我反正不敢。那么你倒是说说，谁来带这个队？”  
埃尔隆德理所当然地说：“我。”  
格洛芬德尔的笑凝固在脸上。  
“还有我。”伊熙尔杜说。

埃尔隆德早就知道自己和埃尔洛斯都有自毁倾向，所以他一点也不奇怪埃尔洛斯的选择。严格意义上来说，他才是那个选得奇怪的人，他企图在永恒里寻求什么，这可比一时一世的殚精竭虑来的缓慢、痛苦得多。  
他曾经笑过埃尔洛斯出海前向一如和众维拉的献祭和祷告，不是因为不敬，而是他知道，埃尔洛斯分明求的就是一死，却表现得想要活着。很久以后他才后知后觉地明白过来，其实当时的埃尔洛斯已经跟他不同了，不管他内心如何，他身上背负的不只是自己，也不只是自己的亲人和情感，还有众多跟随他、选择信任他的人，还有全阿尔达的期望和……责任。  
这就像是现在，他总算知道自己不是孤军奋战，他们身后是所有阿尔达无辜和向往光明的生物，是伊露维塔曾经、现在和未来的每一位子女。他想要拯救他们，可是漫长的消耗战会拖垮军队的意志，尸山血海换来的胜利也并不是救赎，左右他是回天无力。  
他渴望能马革裹尸战死沙场，可他更想活下去。带着他们一起，活下去。  
埃尔隆德终于明白惜命是怎么一回事。

当然，他不否认其中一小部分原因是他相信，只要他能活着回去，他有的是时间和机会，凯勒布莉安和他，就能共享无尽的黄昏和绵绵不绝的钟声。

6（续）  
他总以为岁月悠长，时光足够他去爱，可是永恒以外还有别离。  
还有遗忘。  
那天晚上，埃尔隆德彻夜未眠，在故纸堆里翻找、勾画、描摹，天亮时手里的旧书才初具雏形，旁边笔记已是厚厚一沓。  
格洛芬德尔推开书房门，带进来的一阵风吹起了页脚，埃尔隆德依旧奋笔疾书。“你又在想她了。你的表情。”格洛芬德尔拿起一张纸看了看，很快兴趣缺缺地放下了，“净是些挖石头抢石头的事。”  
“你回来不会就是为了跟我说这个吧？”埃尔隆德按照页码把纸放回原处。  
“当然是回来拿补给，顺便看看你。”金花领主笑着说，“他们两个都不错，我不在的时候反而发挥更好，那条线上半兽人基本绝迹了。”他接着说，“我是说，他们毕竟是你们的孩子。是两个好孩子。”  
“你想说什么？”埃尔隆德放下笔，看着对方。  
“你还记得当初凯勒博恩到处吹自己女儿的时候我就跟你说，按照血统最优论来说，你们两个是天生一对，你当时还挺不屑的。后来怎么样？你一见面就出事了吧？憋得好像我看不出来一样。”  
“所以？”  
“你们总会再见的，你们还能腻上成千上万年，分享最接近永恒的时间。耐心点，我的大人，我的朋友，你到底在忧虑什么？”  
埃尔隆德认真而平静地回答：“我只是想把这半本书译完。”

3（续）  
他没能送成死。  
那一战打得意外的顺利，他和他的大部分敢死队成员只是受伤，敌人被全数歼灭。埋葬了死去的战友以后，埃尔隆德立刻投入了下一次的作战部署中，巴拉督尔周围集结了数量可观的半兽人部队，城里的滚滚黑烟无时不刻地肆虐，形成遮天蔽日之势，恶臭扑鼻，他们当前所在的达戈拉德平原即将迎来一场旷日持久的拉锯战。  
他依然是平日宽厚敬业战时骁勇无前的传令官。一年以后，他在军事会议上见到了欧洛斐尔的儿子。

4  
仲夏夜的战场，难得的欢庆时刻。首生和次生的儿女们围在丛丛篝火旁饮酒欢笑，往日悄悄流通的违禁奢侈品散发出醇厚的果味香气。格洛芬德尔照旧领了人马四下巡逻，不见踪影。  
围城五年，苦战堪堪看到了曙光，原本分散在阿尔达大陆各地的人们也算经过了磨合，彼此的芥蒂旧怨暂时被节日的气氛和稍稍放松的神经抛到了一边，祝酒时同样地放声大笑，同样地赞美夏日之门。但也有例外。绿林军队自从那次的惨败之后，士气一度低迷，残存的洛林军队被凯勒博恩收编后，很快融入了新的作战环境，而绿林众人则像是被透明钟罩隔开，走在人群中也会自动分流，他们在疏远众人，众人也在疏远他们。  
瑟兰杜伊跟自己人说话直来直去惯了，随口抱怨了一句酒的配额太少几口就见了底。一个他没什么印象的精灵很快跑过来，身后带人扛了两大桶新的放下就走。  
“你等等，什么意思？”  
“我们长官说了，今天过节，大家吃好喝好，再留两桶，剩下的给巨绿林那边送去。”  
“你们长官哪位？我谢谢他。”  
“传令官，埃尔隆德大人。”  
“哦……”  
埃尔隆德拿着杯子晃过来，“怎么了，不喝我叫人搬回去？”  
瑟兰杜伊一听不乐意了，上手就开了一桶，回头冲手下人喊，“发什么呆，一个个的，都来接酒！”木精灵们欢呼着挤了过去。  
“你们诺多的酒就是不经喝。”第二桶酒见底的时候，瑟兰杜伊打了个嗝说，“换成我爸这些都加起来还不够他一个人喝的。”他手下的木精灵们已经半酣，跟其他人勾肩搭背起来，借着酒劲唱着各自的歌谣，迥异的曲调吵吵闹闹地混到一起，就着歌词里的美景和旧事和酒下肚，既是欢乐又是荒凉。  
埃尔隆德制止了他倒酒的动作，“说起来，有一次我带队诱敌，开会的时候你父亲是第一个说不会去救人的，后来要不是他带人及时收口，我现在可能就喝不了这酒了。你们辛达说话都这么言不由衷？”  
“这么说我们扯平了，这杯敬他。”瑟兰杜伊又干了半杯，然后突然压低声音，“你说这仗还要打多久？”  
“不好说。”  
“真是，”他把杯子一顿，“我还想赶紧打完回去看你嫂子呢。”  
周围的木精灵们一听这话都来了精神，说好了一样开始集体起哄，“说的好像人家答应了似的。”“我的殿下您跟人说上话了吗就敢跟别人提嫂子的事？”“怎么没有？隔三差五等在路口就为了等人跟他打招呼回一句‘好’。不许污蔑我们殿下。”  
“嘿，嘿，怎么上来就揭我短呢？我喜欢人姑娘是不是得对人负责？成了回不去那不是害了人家？你们今天在这的，有一个算一个，都给我听好了听清了，我只要是回去了，一定把人拿下，到时候都给我来参加婚礼，排着队叫嫂子，叫不响不许走！”瑟兰杜伊在哄笑声里对埃尔隆德说，“有空来绿林喝酒，找我管够。”  
他点头笑了笑。在夏日之门清澈的月光下，在剑影暂歇觥筹交错的战场上，埃尔隆德温柔地想起了远方的故人。

当天夜里，埃尔隆德被噩梦纠缠了整晚。  
他又看到了那个狭窄的山洞。童年时藏身的隐秘洞窟，冰冷潮湿的石壁，无边无尽的黑暗，通过顶端的小孔凑出像碎屑一样的亮光，湿气聚成水滴，水滴汇成细流，从他脚边延伸到洞外，埃尔洛斯就在不远处搅动着水流。他突然听到陌生的残喘呼吸，他扶着岩壁，勉强站起身，一步一步走向洞穴深处。越到深处，水滴声和呼吸声越是清晰，埃尔隆德越发觉得不安。当他终于找到声音的来源时，他只觉得有什么东西崩裂了。  
他面前的石壁上，有一个周身泛着银光的精灵，四肢被铁链缚住，被绑成十字，接触部分的皮肤红肿流血，头低垂在胸前，浅色长发被血渍和污渍凝结成块，白色的宽衣也因多处裂口变得破破烂烂，鞭子多次抽出的伤口血肉模糊，有些还被恶意地用了毒药，呈现出病态的黑紫色。他听到的水滴声，实际上是不断滴落的汩汩鲜血。  
埃尔隆德颤抖着伸出手，在碰到对方之前，听到一个气若游丝的声音告诫他不要靠近，否则会被“它”找到。那个声音曾在他梦里出现过许多次，却从未如此真实、如此虚弱。  
他一惊，就这样从她身边退了开去。  
脚边的一脉鲜血突然燃烧起来，分秒之间火势剧增，埃尔隆德转身看到原本是洞口的地方被大火团团围住，他急忙呼喊埃尔洛斯的名字，无人回应，火焰之中人影憧憧，可那轮廓分明是吉尔-加拉德。  
埃尔隆德知道自己在做梦，醒来之后还是愣了很久。

直到凯勒博恩收到妻女的信，埃尔隆德的不安才稍有减缓。他开始说服自己，那不是他对未来的预见，而是单纯的噩梦。糟糕的睡眠环境、长期的精神折磨，让他在梦里都不得安宁。

第二纪3441年，末日火山，至高王陨落。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

5  
凯勒布里安刚要出声问好，埃尔隆德就仿佛突然想起什么，低着头边看文件边改了道。这事不是第一次了，凯勒布里安确定他在躲他。不过几步之遥，他不可能没有看到她。  
不仅是餐桌上屡屡借口公务提前离席，就连平时的偶遇问候都在尽力逃避。埃尔隆德似乎缩进了一个与世隔绝的壳里，用没完没了的文件和会议压榨干净了自己所有的时间和精力，拒绝一切正常的沟通和交流。特别是她。  
她知道吉尔-加拉德的死对他来说意味着什么，也知道伊熙尔杜对那枚本该销毁的魔戒的沉迷是他的一块心病，让他不断自责内疚，更知道摄政王的职务绝非易事，埃瑞斯托不久前还对他扑朔迷离的作息表示过担忧，如果随从们的情报无误，他至少已经两周没有合过眼，也没有回房间休息过。  
她旁敲侧击地问过父母，这会造成什么样的后果。她永远记得父亲与母亲对视后悲哀的神色。  
“他们会衰竭，会成为躯壳的阴影，会因为无法回应曼督斯的召唤也无法忍受无眠的痛苦而生不如死，他们身边的人也会因此受尽折磨。”凯勒博恩说这句话的时候握紧了妻子的手。

埃尔隆德的精神濒临崩溃。  
他无数次地自问，死的为什么不是他。父母抛下埃尔洛斯和他而去，双胞胎发着抖互相依偎躲在山洞里时，他为什么没有死去。被导致自己家破人亡的仇人抚养长大，他们却始终没能复仇，反而渐生依赖时，他为什么没有死去。愤怒之战里，本已自知屠龙无望却看到父亲的航船时，他为什么没有死去。选择人与精灵的命运时，死的为什么不是他。伊瑞詹突围时，死的为什么不是他。末日火山上，死的为什么不是他。  
他选择了永恒的命运，就必须承受永恒的磨难。他们离开他，只是因为要摆脱他，因为他是不幸，他是厄运，他是一切痛苦别离的源头，他只能用永恒的生命向无限的悲哀赎罪。  
他的手指抽动了一下，引得胸前的伤口隐隐作痛。

“好了，”凯勒布里安娴熟地帮伤者绑上绷带，今天原本并不是她值班的日子，但是战后伤员过多，只要有时间她都会来帮忙，“等药效过了还疼得厉害的话，让他们给你开些艾格洛斯。”  
对方的眼神让她立刻后悔自己提起了这种和吉尔-加拉德那把神矛名字相同的药草，“谢谢，还是不用了。”  
伤员用仅剩的右手穿好了上衣，拉开帘子跛着脚走了出去。  
凯勒布里安一边整理药品一边懊恼不已，心想着接下来一定不能再出这样的问题了。听到布帘掀起的声音，她转过身，看到了意料之外的人。  
埃尔隆德的手停在衣领纽扣上，呆立两秒后终于说：“我还是回去自己……”  
“坐下。”她的声音带着职业性的冷淡，不容他拒绝。  
埃尔隆德乖乖坐到病床上，背对着她开始解扣子。他后背上布着旧伤，其中一道甚至贯穿了整片肌肉，愈合后的苍白皮肤微微凸起。前胸两根肋骨骨折，淤血，下腹部有钝器撕裂的伤口。凯勒布里安一言不发地检查了他的伤势，虽然患处看起来有些狰狞，好在痊愈得很快，已经开始结疤，附有轻微的感染现象以及部分可以忽略不计的红肿。  
埃尔隆德身体僵硬，梗着脖子不敢看她，“按住。”凯勒布里安说，他终于低了头，用手按紧敷着药膏的纱布，她弯腰帮他打上绷带。他的眼底闪过一道绿色的光芒。  
“埃莱萨？”他还记得那枚胸针的名字。  
凯勒布里安手里的收尾动作停了一下，她抬起眼对上了他的视线，“埃尔隆德大人，您在看哪里呢？”  
他赶紧道歉一声，仰起头看向别处。直到处理完伤口，两人都没有再说话，保持着相似的默契整理工具和衣服。他别扭的动作被她看在眼里，她伸手想帮他，不想他受惊般迅速站了起来，匆匆又向外走。“疼吗？”她只好问。  
埃尔隆德张开嘴想说什么，但他伤痕累累的皮囊之下战栗不已的灵魂拼尽全力才克制住了自己，不愿再向前迈出一步。他还能说些什么，我怕你染上我这一身血污，我怕你被我身后祸患所累。怕来怕去，怕拼死也护不得你一生顺遂，周全无忧。他没有回答，仓皇离开。

6（续）  
他开始想起原先是如何中断了翻译。  
这本绝版多年的双互文诗集在第三纪初被送到林谷的图书馆时，他也曾经信誓旦旦地立志要把它翻译成通用语，凯勒布里安也愿意加入。他们花了许多时间修复和辨别那些模糊的古色斯文，年复一年地等待着冬季的第一轮满月，在微光下描摹重现出古老诗句本来的样子。那段时间他觉得自己犹如一盏点亮的灯。  
埃瑞斯托等人都不止一次地看到两人在书房里亲密交谈，为一个词缀的用法各执己见，争取说服对方，有时甚至通宵达旦地工作也不觉倦意。他们很快完成了前五分之一的译本，古色斯文的故事也明朗了起来。  
最初的矮人祖先觉醒后一千年，旷野上出现了一个流浪的矮人战士，他的武艺超群，但却总是独来独往，没有人知道他从哪里来到哪里去。他以“猎石者”自称，不听从任何人的指挥也不接受任何人的委托，他的足迹遍布山川大河，与大大小小的石怪单挑独斗，并且战无不胜。石妖并不是什么热衷伤人的怪物，只是会变作石头、制造幻境，迷惑迷路的旅人。人们最初都不知道他猎杀石怪的原因，直到一个年轻矮人发誓愿意不求回报地追随他，为他保守秘密直至死亡，矮人战士才带上了他。  
年轻矮人很快知道，石怪被杀死后会变成美妙不可方物的宝石，比他们从地下深处和岩洞之中挖出的还要美丽上万倍，可是杀死石怪也非常危险，战士每次都是险象环生，但每次都对获得的宝石感到不满。年轻矮人渐渐取得了战士的信任，战士开始把战利品交给他，由他出面将其兑换成钱财和食品，分散给附近的居民。起先人们质疑他财产的正当性，后来他成为了人们口中传颂的英雄。也有其他人听闻传说后试图猎杀石怪，却没有勇士活着回来。  
在一次闲聊中，年轻矮人得知了战士的年龄，早已远远超过了矮人生命的极限，但战士却仍然是壮年的模样，仍然踌躇满志地出发寻找新的宝石和新的石怪。不久之后的一次战斗中，战士与石怪旗鼓相当，互相重创，石怪逃走，战士挣扎着追上，竟然发现了石怪的宫殿，这里聚集着最后的一群石怪，每一个都战力惊人，战士勉力迎敌，节节败退，但也把石怪们引进了死胡同。最后战士请求年轻矮人在宫殿外点火，自己伺机逃出。就在年轻矮人用火把在宫殿四周点燃大火时，一位高大的访客无视了烈焰径直走进摇摇欲坠的宫殿，与战士发生了一番交谈，最终战士自愿放弃了早该结束的生命，与石怪同归于尽，尘归尘，土归土。

单从内容和形式上来说，这首长诗并不比当时的其他矮人诗歌有趣或深刻到哪里，埃尔隆德最初读完时不得不说是有些失望的，但在那一年的冬天，他改变了自己的想法。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

5（续）  
一年以后，伊熙尔杜与三子中半兽人伏击，阵亡于金鸢尾沼地，魔戒失踪。

埃尔隆德已经记不清自己有多久没有真正意义上的睡过觉了。他猜测这可能是维雅的功劳，在这之前，他的最高纪录是十五天没有合眼。  
所幸这次的会议结束后，他手头的公务就能告一段落，安心回林谷了。但他怀疑自己还是睡不了觉，不是没时间，而是睡不着。认真追溯回去，他的安眠似乎从某一年的夏日之门后就离他而去了。不时有人对他表示出关心，他都一一以“没事谢谢”的轻松语调婉谢了。  
他揉了揉鼻梁和额头，头疼目眩的症状有所减轻，这让他产生了一种所有的感官都在离他而去的幻觉。他叹了口气，放下了手里的书籍和笔记，向后靠在椅背上闭上了眼睛。椅子不舒服，他强烈地想念书房里的那一把扶手椅，要不是那个和埃瑞斯托一样固执的管理员坚决禁止他把这些资料借出图书馆，他现在也不会这么难受。  
他听着对面壁炉里木柴燃烧的噼啪声，想着苍苍前路，全都是昏昧不明。

凯勒布里安真的不知道他是什么时候进来的。  
她从午餐后就坐在图书馆尽头的窗台上看书了，别人看不到她，但她却能将整个房间一览无遗，这是她喜欢的方式。她的矮人朋友没有骗她，这本诗集比她想象的还要神奇，尽管有残缺破损，但书的品相还算完整，在这样的大战中能够保存下来更是惊人。她想以此反驳父亲对矮人的偏见，但他整天忙忙碌碌，难得见一面时却神情严肃地叫她跟着他们一起到林顿参加会议。明明只有他们两人需要参加，她随行的作用不比一颗梅隆树种的价值大。  
所以她从来没有想过，还会在这里见到他。可奇怪的是，她甚至没有察觉到他的存在。没错，她能听到有不同的人走进图书馆，其中一些在书架前逗留了一会就离开了，还有一些则坐下来开始写字，纸笔摩擦的声音此起彼伏，间或被壁炉里的轻微爆裂声隔断，不久之后也都纷纷离开了。她知道现在的图书馆里只剩下自己和另一个人，但不知道是他。  
她看到他面容疲倦地向后倒在椅背上，心里还没来得及想到什么，手背先是一凉。今年的初雪。  
既然他不想看到她，她宁愿自己识趣些，在他发现她导致两个人都尴尬之前主动离开。她合起书，轻轻跳下窗台，屏息凝神地绕过他所在的地方，接近了图书馆半开的厚重木门。  
“别走。”她回头，看到了刚刚睁开眼睛、眼神飘忽的埃尔隆德，怀疑是否是他叫住了自己，“你可以……不用离开。请多待一会。”  
凯勒布里安一时有些困惑，如果对方早就意识到了自己的存在，他又是怎么忍受得了这么久不走的？但她的担心盖过了疑虑，她很想问问他这一年来都发生了什么，他怎么把自己熬得如此形容枯槁阴郁萎靡，又是怎么会请求自己的陪伴。埃尔隆德就像知道她要说什么一样，把一根手指压在唇上，另一只手示意她在附近坐下。  
她只好坐下来，从刚才中断的地方看了下去。

请再多停留一会。埃尔隆德又闭上了眼睛。就一会，一会也好。他告诉自己，这么做只是为了表示友好，为了解除误会，为了修复友谊，然而在这些冠冕堂皇的借口以外，他比以往的所有时刻都更需要她，需要她在他身边。  
也许是时机恰好，也许真的是身心俱疲，他竟摆脱了失眠，直接陷入了梦境。  
这一次，他梦到了一个与现实如出一辙的场景。他梦到自己在伊姆拉缀斯的图书馆，因为他的椅子比在林顿的舒服得多，同样是噼啪作响的炉火，同样是桌上放着带不出去的书籍和手写的记录，空气里同样是秋日入冬的凛冽气味，凯勒布里安坐在同样的位置，可她的身边有两个年轻的黑发贵族精灵，怀里有一个粉嫩的婴儿。他们其乐融融地坐在一起，好像在谈论什么愉快的话题，看起来很幸福。  
他想，他看到了他们未来的孩子。  
埃尔隆德醒来时，脸埋在手臂里，好像有泪痕。他不动声色地擦了擦眼睛，看清她不在之前的位置上，心里一阵失落。他捏紧了拳，看不见的戒指卡在他的掌心，疼得尖锐而真实，他慢慢松开了手。

凯勒布里安侧身从木门里走进来，似乎并没有发现他已经醒来，她把手里的斗篷抖开，小心地披到他身上。  
他的安眠找回了他，他又昏昏睡去。一觉无梦。  
当他再次醒来时已是日落时分，窗外的天气很是清爽，雾月旌旗荡漾，缀着小雪的万物都生动了起来。埃尔隆德动了动手臂，之前被压住的纸张被风吹得的哗哗作响，肩上的斗篷滑到身后，他注意到这件泛着灰色光泽的斗篷上有一枚梅隆树叶形状的别针。他侧过头，看到那个熟悉的银色身影坐在那边的座位上，又翻过了一页书。他从她发间流动的金色光明上，望穿了自己的一生。  
夕阳的钟声悠然而至。  
他抱歉地开口：“我睡了很久？”  
“274页。”  
埃尔隆德久违地笑了。

“埃尔隆德大人。“林迪尔的出现搅乱了室内的气氛，他也意识到了这一点，只说了一句“晚餐已经准备好了”，放下手里的请柬后很快退了出去。  
林迪尔是埃尔隆德率部在林谷林顿两头跑的途中遇到的落单精灵，战时与同伴走散后一直作为游吟诗人生活着。来到林顿话也不多，除了偶尔弹琴唱歌以外，大部分时候做的是随从的工作。  
“是什么？”凯勒布里安好奇道。  
埃尔隆德拆开了信件，“婚礼，”他看了看男女双方的名字，“下半年，绿林那边的，邀请我去……喝酒。”他眯着眼睛读出请柬上龙飞凤舞的附言。  
他想起当时还是绿林王子的朋友在战场上提到心上人的时候那股坦然磊落的气势，不知从哪里来的勇气，顿生出一阵超然的洒脱。没什么大不了的，他就是要保护她，保这血污游魂近不得她的身，保她消灾解难无受殃及，大不了就是拼死也要保她一生平安无虞。这任务交给谁他都不得安宁，唯有亲自一搏。  
他收起信，和笔记整理到一起，然后向她伸出手，“我是否有幸……？”  
凯勒布里安眨了眨眼睛，把手交给了他。

“这是你之前提过的，矮人的诗集吗？”  
“是的。”  
“还有，谢谢您的斗篷。“  
“您可以把它看成是一件礼物收下。“  
她一直想把这本书带给他看，虽然理性告诉她，她不该抱有这样的幻想，可她的内心又无法释怀这份期望，于是她答应跟着父母再次来到林顿，参加一个他主持的会议。  
这并不是她第一次在理性和心之间选择后者。还记得联盟大军从洛林开拔前，那天和今天一样，也是个秋冬交界之季，她并不是去跟父亲告别，只是突然想再见他一面，跟他看看星星，把手织的斗篷交给他，希望他平安归来。

次日的会议上，埃尔隆德拒绝了关于继承至高王王位的提议，只保留了自己对伊姆拉缀斯的管理权。  
一周以后，他与格洛芬德尔、埃瑞斯托和林迪尔等人返回伊姆拉缀斯。又过了一段时间，凯勒博恩与加拉德瑞尔举家移居林谷，一住就是近两千年。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

6（续）  
那不是埃尔隆德第一次见到月光文字，但他从未见过如此奇妙的运用方法。当冬日第一个满月的光辉洒在破旧的羊皮纸上，空白处的月光文字泛出白光，仿佛有了生命一样呼吸开合。月光文字讲述的是一个完全不同的故事。  
最早那一批觉醒的矮人祖先们中，有一个祖先的直系后代，一位颇有声望的矮人王子痴迷于开采和收集宝石，同样他也深爱着他的妻子。有一次，他打算在妻子生日当天送给她这世上最美丽的冠冕，他要求这个冠冕上的宝石光彩夺目，熠熠生辉，拥有最纯粹的晶体和无数个切面，而且还要比目前为止其它所有的宝石都要大。他的工匠们夜以继日地挖掘，但是没有一颗地下开采的石头符合他的要求，于是他不断地加重工匠们的工作，甚至自己也亲自上阵。  
就在这个时候，他的妻子却开始生病，而且病来如山倒，在王子有任何发现之前就香消玉殒了。医生告诉王子，他们无法拯救他的妻子，因为她是被魔物所伤。王子愤怒地将原因归咎于这些魔物，恨他们害死了自己的妻子，但却不知道正是自己毫无节制的工程惊扰了另一个原本与他们相安无事的种族的生活，这才致使了他们的骚动，引发了双方的仇恨。  
王子在狂怒中杀死了一只魔物，竟发现魔物变成了一块无比美丽的宝石。可王子还是觉得不满足，因为这块宝石还没有达到他苛刻的标准。也因此，王子觉得自己并没有真正为妻子报仇。  
出于思念，王子请求通灵者帮他联系妻子的灵魂，通灵者遗憾地告诉王子，她找遍了这个世界的每个角落，也没能找到王子妻子的一缕幽魂。也许她的灵魂被锁在了哪里，通灵者胆战心惊地说。王子认为通灵者无能，或者是在愚弄他，便下令处死了她。王子的名声一落千丈，可他依旧对魔物赶尽杀绝。  
妻子的灵魂被囚禁这个念头成了王子无法摆脱的梦魇，在无休止的杀戮中，王子的想法扭曲了，他相信只有等他真正报仇，也就是杀死了伤害过他妻子的那个魔物时，魔物变成的宝石才是他要找的，那块关着她妻子灵魂的美丽宝石。到了那个时候，他不仅能获得宝石，还能救活他的妻子。  
王子的暴戾遭到了所有人的唾弃，他被逐出了自己的土地和城池。于是他开始流浪，发誓不找到宝石决不罢休。

他们刚来得及把书读个囫囵，埃尔隆德就求婚了。  
婚后，两人一度都很忙碌，翻译的事也被渐渐搁置了，双胞胎和暮星的降临又让他们不断地奔忙着。他也曾经想起过这件事，但那时的他总以为来日方长，没有什么能分开他们。  
其实不是。不是来日方长，是去日无多。  
仔细想想，他们之间，分离才是常态，而他居然沾沾自喜地以为一场婚礼、一段誓言就能从此让另一个人来分享永恒的孤独，他居然没有好好珍惜他们在一起的时间，他居然连自己答应过她的事都能轻易忘记。终究他是要愧对所有亲密之人。  
她决意西渡时，他看着她因为自己的无能而光芒散尽日渐消瘦，看着她为整理行李亲力亲为不让别人插手，看着她一点一点抹去了她在他身边生活的诸多痕迹，他们的孩子在他背后暗自饮泣而眠，他却无力安抚他们中的任何一个。他早知自己会噩梦成真，可是许多年前林顿的那个下午，他还是怀着侥幸出于自私做出了选择。他本应该保护她，他本可以保护她。可他如同自己错过了先前所有人一样，来不及留下他们中的哪怕一个，到头来还是剩下自己孤身一人。他茫然地想，他生命中的诸多无趣，皆是来不及，皆是被落下。  
登船之前，她最后一次把手交给他，他握着她的手，不舍地停留了几秒，在整整一年的封闭以后第一次也是最后一次听到她在他脑海中的声音，然后就如同当年的噩梦一样，他就这样从她身边退了开去。退了开去。这一退，就是四百余年。  
有时他梦到她，梦里是很多年前他们坐在洛林的泰伦上看星星，她叮嘱他要平安归来，他低着头不敢看她的眼睛，只能偷偷地看了很久她离去的背影。她的身后，是大片大片冷冷的星光，让她并不遥远的身影变得虚无缥缈，触不可及。  
而她似乎是为了惩罚他，带走了一半的书稿，留给他的只有故事的前半部分。

听完林迪尔对矮人们的抱怨后，埃尔隆德在走廊尽头遇到了格罗因。后者正仰着头看墙上的壁画。  
“唔。”矮人发出不理解的怪声，“这是什么？”  
“安格玛战争。”埃尔隆德说，“一千多年前，为了进攻阿尔诺王国，巫王的军队把这里围困了数十年，切断了所有援兵的来路，我们付出了惨重的代价才得以突围，随后汇合洛林和灰港岸军队，暂时击退了巫王。”  
“画上的是你？”  
“我和我的两个儿子。”  
“他们是……呃，长得很像。”  
“双胞胎。”  
“对，双胞胎，是这个词。”他大声说着，盯着画又看了一会，“这是你的妻子？”  
“是的，我们出发以后，这里就交给她管理。”  
“她看起来很……”矮人想了想，没有说话。  
“悲伤？”  
“坚强。”格罗因对他的用词嗤之以鼻，“坚强而且美丽。”  
埃尔隆德挑起眉。矮人从身上摸索出一个圆形的链坠，打开后举给他看，“左边是我的妻子，右边是我的儿子，我们叫他吉姆利。”  
这行为对一个矮人来说简直称得上友善了。埃尔隆德得体地赞美了几句，格罗因乐呵呵地笑了起来，然后他收回手，自己端详起两人的肖像，渐渐收敛了笑容。  
“你后悔过吗？”他问。  
埃尔隆德看着这个离开了妻子和孩子，义无反顾踏上一条危机四伏难以回还的道路的父亲，没有回答。  
“我就没有。我可不是为了后悔才跟着他们来这的。”矮人合起挂匣，沿着走廊走开了。走了几步，他又回过头来，“前些天见面时场面混乱，我想我还没有好好地向您打过招呼，幸会，埃尔隆德大人，格罗因愿意为您效劳。”他鞠了一躬。埃尔隆德也向他回礼。  
后来埃尔隆德再见到他时，有幸见到了他的儿子。他有着和父亲年轻时相似的红褐色胡子、大嗓门和急脾气，当他开口与他争辩时，埃尔隆德只觉得这一幕似曾相识。

那年冬天的第一个满月之前，他又看了一遍手里的书页，一个故事停在了战士和年轻矮人受到了人们的爱戴，其他的猎石者却有去无回的地方，另一个故事则硬生生地中断了通灵者被处死的悲歌。  
他默念了一遍月光文字写就的死亡悲歌，又对照了自己译出的通用语版本，正在斟酌是直译成“灰紫色的夏日”还是意译成“夏日的不幸”比较合辙押韵时，他把自己代入了那个即将面对死亡的通灵者，竟在一瞬间福至心灵。  
他活着，并不是无缘无故的巧合或残酷的命运游戏。他活着，是要替那些没能看到的人们继续守望中土。他活着，是要看着所有的黑暗得以消解，看着所有的光明得以挥洒，所有的恐怖得到清除，所有的正义得到伸张。他活着，是要享受永恒，享受美与自然的交错，享受无边无际的禹禹独行和漫长离别。他活着，是因为尚未到他的终结之日。  
他忽然很想跟凯勒布里安说说话。他想告诉她，她把后半本书带走是对的，不管他能否活下去，无论他今后如何选择，她都是他最后的、唯一的结局。

满月扶摇初升时，天际间一片银光大放，耀眼犹如白昼，他举目望去，看到西方的无穷远处，似有一道无远弗届的灵光。

7  
又是很久以后了。  
持戒者们的到来让维林诺变得很不平静，几乎所有住地的诺多精灵都聚集到了费纳芬的殿堂里，还有部分远道而来的凡雅和泰勒瑞精灵，他们的好奇和热情把大殿挤得水泄不通。两位霍比特人受到的关注最多。米斯兰迪尔恢复了他本来的样子，早早离开了集会。加拉德瑞尔和埃尔隆德则被层出不穷的血亲故知们拉住寒暄攀谈。  
埃尔隆德走了会神，他想起弗罗多在船上得知自己还有妻子时的表情，忍不住微笑起来。眼下他站在大厅一角，身边围着三两个许久未见的旧友，他们各自向他说起分别之后的经历，他不时应和几句，趁着喝酒的机会扫视了一圈会场，目光落在了那个正在与费纳芬和加拉德瑞尔交谈的熟悉的身影上。他借口改日叙旧，朝着那边走过去。  
没走几步，他就被格洛芬德尔拉到了另一个包围圈里，“给你介绍一下，我刚多林的同袍们。”于是他一一向他们打了招呼，心不在焉地听着他们开着默契的玩笑，心思全在那抹白色的衣角上。  
“格洛芬德尔，放了他吧。”其中一个黑发蓝衣的寡言精灵说，“他在想别的事呢。”  
金花领主一脸的恍然大悟，“我都忘了，下船之后你们还没单独相处过。”他亲热地扶住他的肩膀，向另一边大喊了一声，“凯勒布里安夫人，有人找！”  
埃尔隆德当时就给了他一下。

埃尔隆德靠近了她，她微笑起来，仿佛突然间想起了什么，她示意他跟上自己，转过身灵活地穿行在人群之中，埃尔隆德不得不一路道歉着挤过那些狭窄的间隔，紧紧跟着她的背影。  
“你一定很想见他。”她在靠近门边的地方停了下来，拉着另一个人到他面前。  
吉尔-加拉德。他宣誓效忠的王。  
“好久不见，我的传令官。”他重塑的形体与他记忆中毫无二致，没有一点火焰灼烧的痕迹，“你看起来……没那么焦虑了。”  
“是的，吾王。”他一时间百感交集，再也说不出其它话来。

欢迎活动已经进行了一整个白天，天色渐渐暗下来，埃尔隆德看了一眼天边外。他也不知道自己在期待什么。  
他又喝了口酒，不报期望地看了看四周，喜出望外地看到凯勒布里安隔着三五个人对他挥了挥手，快步跑了过来，他张嘴正要说话，就听到她对着他的身后说：“您终于来了，星光在上，希望您一路顺利。”他原本要握住她的手瞬间落空。  
他回过身，抿紧了嘴角。大群的飞鸟正在离别。他们以一种并不引人注目的方式离开了大厅，在埃雅仁迪尔出现之前获得了和解。  
那天晚上的晨星和暮星都特别明亮。

埃尔隆德拘谨地坐在新瑞文戴尔一把挺舒服的椅子上，不确定自己该做些什么说些什么。持续了一整天的庆祝欢迎活动弄得他筋疲力尽，虽然他很高兴，时隔多年再一次见到这么多熟悉的面孔。  
他一眼就看到了手边矮桌上放着的旧书稿，他翻开书，中间穿插的笔记显然是她的译稿，他边看边微笑起来。凯勒布里安倒了茶，在他身边坐下。他道了谢，两人陷入一种无言的尴尬之中。他看着重新焕发生机的她，很想伸手触碰一下，又害怕自己身在梦里，于是他只是看着她。  
他其实有满腔的话要跟她说，他想告诉她，他很抱歉没能把孩子们带来，他在来的途中把维雅扔进了大海，他现在是一个普通得不能再普通的半精灵。他想告诉她，他已经完成了前半本的翻译，他给这部书稿起名叫《万物之灵》。他想告诉她……  
“这么多年了……”最后他说。  
凯勒布里安翻到标记的书页，“273页。”好像多年分离，不过他一场大梦。  
埃尔隆德用手抚上她的脸颊，她覆上他的手，偏过头靠向他的掌心。这个温情的动作就像是一剂迟来的良药，一点一点地填补着他内心的巨大空洞。这个静谧的瞬间超过了他所能想象到的所有永恒。  
这一刻他看到了星光璀璨，听到了钟鼓齐鸣，在他漫长人生浓缩成的万千幻影中，凯勒布里安的声音在他脑中响起，她哼唱着一首陌生的维林诺歌谣，安抚着他千疮百孔的灵魂。  
这首歌，我曾经听过，伴着海浪声。他朦朦胧胧地想。很久以前了。

不久之后的那个满月，他们终于看到了故事的全貌，所谓的双互文结构产生的第三种阅读方式。  
第一个故事结尾出现的高大的不速之客是一个不知名的迈雅，他告诉矮人战士，你早已在旅程中杀死了曾经伤害过你妻子的魔物，而你的妻子也确实已经死去了，但因为你的执念无法脱离尘世，你所做的一切不仅对她无益，还会加深她的苦难。她不在你寻找的任何一个魔物体内，可她在你目光所及的一草一木、一花一叶里。  
王子顿悟，自愿放弃生命，追随神的指引。在熊熊的烈火中，他与魔物幻化的宝石融合，变成了一块璀璨夺目的巨大半球形钻石，迈雅在燃烧殆尽的灰烬里捡起了这块宝石，又从邻近的湖泊里取出夕阳的半轮倒影，从万物中收集了破碎的灵魂，随后将两块宝石严丝合缝地拼在一起，成了一个完美的圆。这颗珍宝有一千个切面，在火光中会发出银色的光芒，如同太阳下的水面，星辰下的积雪，月光下的雨珠。  
这位迈雅也惊叹于宝石的夺目，但睿智如他已经预见这会引发阿尔达的又一次骚乱。于是他把这块珍宝深深埋进了山底，希望避免无谓的纷争，希望悠远的岁月能够冲淡人们争夺的欲望，希望矮人、人类和精灵以及其他的所有生物都永远不会发现这座孤山埋藏的秘密。然后他放下心，永远地离开了阿尔达。  
毕竟在这样的月光下，一切似乎都安然无恙，向着永恒坚定地迈进。

END


End file.
